Where has all the magic gone?
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Ambrose is now the youngest person to work for the queen but he quickly realizes that it is not going to be easy.


"The queen wishes to see you both, in her throne room now." Said one of the queen's men, to Ambrose and Tutor, who at this point were using their magic to teach the princesses how to use theirs. The two men looked at each then made their way to the queen.

Once there Ambrose did 3 small knocks on the door, "Come in " the queen called, as the two men entered the room, "Please sit" she said to Ambrose and Tutor, before sitting down they both looked at each other, the queen was not acting like she normally does she seemed a little edgy. The men worriedly sat down on the couch next to them, as the queen sat on a chair at the other side of the room,

"Is everything alright your majesty?" asked Tutor,

"Yes, yes everything is..."

She didn't finish her sentence which got the two men worried something had happened.

"You two gentlemen are brilliant with your magic skills, and the girls really seem to be benefiting from that but..." she replied again still not finishing her sentence. "There is no easy way for me to say this but...I...I am.... well I'm taking away you magic!" she suddenly shouted out quickly turning her head to the side and closing her eyes, waiting for a response.

The two men looked on at her their mouths hung open in shock, their magic was something that belonged to them, what possible reason could she have for taking what makes them away from them?

"Our...Our magic?" Ambrose asked after a long silence. The queen just nodded still facing the other way.

"But you just said we were so good, so why take it away?" Tutor asked her.

"Yeah and we have had our magic since the day we were born, is it even yours to take?" Ambrose asked—well shouted at her. Lavender turned around and before she could say anything Tutor exploded.

"You know what I am out of here!"

"Wait, Tutor" Ambrose shouted back to him, before running to get Tutor he looked at the queen with pure and utter shock, he then ran out of the room and when he saw Tutor in the corridor he took him into his lab.

"I am not giving my powers up!" Tutor shouted to Ambrose, who was leaning on his desk trying to think of an idea.

"We could lose our jobs if we don't give her our powers" Ambrose said worriedly

"We are the queens friends she would never... wait that's it" Tutor shouted then went quiet

"What?" said Ambrose moving away from the desk.

"Friends" he said again, Ambrose still looked confused, Tutor sighed, "You, you" he said pointing at Ambrose who looked both confused and worried "You are her oldest friend there is no way she would do anything to upset or disappoint you, so you go talk to her"

"Oh no, no Tutor you don't get it in this kind of work it is always business before friendship." Ambrose replied nervously,

"Well that's it then" Tutor said waving his arms all over the place; Ambrose looked confused he followed Tutor out to see where he was going. He followed him all the way to the queen's throne room once they both arrived; the queen stared in shock at the two gentlemen,

"You win!" Shouted a furious Tutor "Here" he said walking over to the queen, then put his magic in her trembling hands, "Satisfied?!" he asked her not looking for an answer, he turned around to see Ambrose stood at the door shocked his face completely white, seen as Ambrose was only young he wasn't really the one to take charge, he thought of Tutor not just as a friend but as a mentor, he really could not believe it he was only about 16 annuals and already he had to give up his powers, but for the first time in his life he stood up for himself.

"Go on then Ambrose, give it to her" Tutor told him,

"No!" he shouted, the two people in the room just looked at him shocked, he was always very quiet and had such good manners and now, it was like he became a different person. "My powers are special to me, and they don't belong to anyone else!" After he had made his point he ran to his lab,

"Oh how could I be so stupid?" He shouted to himself, leaning over his work bench and wiping the sweat from his forehead, "This was my chance to do something to be proud of and now I've ruined it!" He shouted throwing files, books and blue prints all over the floor, all this stuff landed with a loud bang"

But nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen, he heard a very loud and spine tingling scream from behind him, he turned around sharply and was shocked to find the youngest princess who was about 6 annuals standing in the doorway with the fallen books, files and blue prints by her feet. When he tried to move closer to calm her down, she was afraid and ran down the corridor her scream echoing as she sprinted to her mother in the throne room.

Once Ambrose found the room she ran to he was shocked to see the queen holding her terrified little girl in her arms, "This isn't my day" he thought to himself.

"DG go play with Az for a minute please, I would like to talk to Ambrose alone" she said in a stern voice. The young princess left the room wiping her tears from her beautiful face as she skipped out. Ambrose took a deep breath and approached the queen,

"Ambrose," she said with a serious voice "I think you deserve to know the reason why we want your magic" she said with a straight face her lavender eyes looking up into Ambrose's brown eyes,

"Yes, your majesty" the young advisor said nervously, as she started to talk he held both his hands together tightly, he started sweating he still was not used to calling her majesty or queen because he just used to call her Lavender, the first day they met they were 5 annuals old because they met when Ambrose went to visit Finaqua,

"You see me and Ahamo feel that magic should remain only in the royal family"

"But why?" he asked curiously

"Ambrose can I trust you?" she whispered to him. She saw him respond by nodding and leaning closer to listen properly, she smiled and continued.

"The evil witch of the darkness is lurking around to poses someone to over throw me and we think she is going for people who do not belong to the royal family, she has already tried with a young lady in central city but she was to strong with the power of her husband keeping her safe. Ambrose gasped,

"Oh well, in that case here" he said handing her magic to the queen,

"Thank you" She whispered softly to him. Taking his magic, "I need you to do me a favour as well"

"Anything, to make up for my horrible attitude towards you earlier" he said with a sad weak look on his face. She smiled and sighed then held his hand tight.

"I have told the girls never to go out of sight, but could you please make sure the girls always together" she said softly almost like she was worried about something. He nodded and kissed her hand; she returned the smile and excused him.

Later Ambrose met back up with Tutor and they both went to the young inventor's lab,

"So how'd it go kid?" Tutor asked him.

"Pretty well" he said, "Gosh, when I took this job I never thought I would have to make a sacrifice like giving up my magic" he said sighing. Tutor moved over and patted him on the back, then he put his arm around his back so he was holding Ambrose's shoulders, doing this he managed to move him over to a chair and sit him down,

"No worries kid, you'll get used to it" he said happily.

"Oh I hope so" He said taking a drink of water which Tutor handed to him.

"Well I am tired" Yawned Tutor,

"Me too" Ambrose said in agreement getting up out of his chair.

"Alright then let's go get some sleep, long day tomorrow"

"It is?" Ambrose asked.

"Yeah you need to get your portrait with the queen taken tomorrow" Tutor said reminding the young advisor.

"Oh yeah" He said going to his room,

"Well night kid" Tutor shouted from his bedroom door.

"Night" Ambrose shouted back as he closed his bedroom door. He knew that working for the queen was going to be as wild as a rollercoaster but he felt he was strapped in and ready for the ride.


End file.
